Wallace and Gromit terrorise equestria
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: Wallace and Gromit are on the hunt for new cheese, so they have decided to travel to a faraway land in search of it. But when getting cheese from the land's inhabitants is harder than one would think, Wallace and Gromit are forced to extreme measures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I'm not sure what this is to be completely honest, I thought of it a little while back, and as the title suggests Wallace and Gromit are going to become pony terrorists, I'm going to try extremely hard to keep this in third person.**_

_**And finally this will take place when Twilight Sparkle first moves to ponyville.**_

"Wensleydale?" Wallace offered Gromit

Gromit nodded and ate a piece, and continued loading the Cheesemobile, It was the rough shape of that of a van, it was quite bulky and had a lot of advanced technology that Wallace somehow made in a night.

Wallace Packed in more packets of crackers and Gromit grabbed a bit more tea.

"All set" Said Wallace.

Wallace and Gromit clambered in, Wallace flicked a the start lever and the Cheesemobile came thrumming to life, _where to?_ Wallace thought, Gromit's paw then hovered over the random destination button in question, Wallace nodded and Gromit pressed it.

They emerged in an open meadow, they both went out without any protective equipment whatsoever, knowing full well that if they could withstand the vacuum of space, then this should be no issue. (If you've seen a 'grand day out' then you've seen them survive vacuum.)

They both looked around for any sign of civilization, Gromit saw it first, he tapped Wallace on the back and Wallace turned to see a town.

"Ah excellent, Gromit, Let's see if they have cheese." Wallace spoke

They both walked towards the town, when they reached a bridge that led into the town proper, they saw ponies walking around, going about everyday tasks.

"Did they build this!?" Wallace asked

Gromit did the closest thing a dog could achieve to a shrug, which apparently in the case of Gromit was almost perfect.

Then the ponies spotted them, and the shrieking began.

"Who and what is that!" one of them shouted panickedly pointing towards Wallace and Gromit.

"Evening, would you happen to have any cheese?" Wallace asked

But it was too late the ponies had scattered and hid in their houses.

"We must find the cheese!" Wallace determined

Gromit nodded.

_**Author's note: well that's chapter 1 finished hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you would like to see more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's note: I was going to pretty much ditch this idea, but apparently there are people that actually want to read this, at the moment I'm kind of short on ideas how to go from this point, but I'll figure it out.**_

_**So onwards, THE CHEESE IS NEAR!**_

"Where do you think they keep the cheese, Gromit?" Asked Wallace

Gromit shrugged in response, because there wasn't much else he could do.

"We should start by checking their grocery store." Wallace said

Wallace and Gromit then set off to look for a grocery store, they eventually found it, and they strode right in.

It was completely deserted, and there was no sign of anyone.

So they checked the shelves, but there was no cheese.

"We need to find the ponies we saw earlier, maybe they know where the cheese is." Wallace said.

As they walked down the street they were about to go into a house, but then they were interrupted.

"Stop right there, monsters!" shouted a Lavender coloured pony, that was accompanied by 5 other ponies.

"We're not monsters, we're just looking for your cheese." interjected Wallace.

"Go or we'll zap you with a rainbow." said a rainbow coloured one with wings.

"Let's try another spot, it looks like this place doesn't have cheese, Gromit." said Wallace.

"That's right" said the rainbow one.

Wallace and Gromit walked back to the Cheesemobile, but it was gone!

"I swear I parked it here" Said Wallace as he and Gromit looked around.

They spent about half an hour looking, but they couldn't find it anywhere.

"I guess we're stuck here." Wallace noted

There wasn't much they could do, and that town wasn't very welcoming, so they decided to take what they had packed and go on a trip.

_**Author's note: Well that is chapter 2, I'm not going to make it any longer because I find coming up with ideas for this story is quite slow, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and remember to rEvIeW, I check them daily and I get disappointed when I don't find any.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Heh, this chapter is going to be the one where the slaughter begins, also I would like to just state that in this particular story, cheese is a secret hidden from the Equestrian populous, it was discovered and deemed unethical, the only ones that know of it are Discord, Luna, and Celestia.**_

Wallace and Gromit walked very far along the plain, for a few hours they saw nothing, until they finally arrived upon another village of comparable size, once again they found an almost identical reaction.

"I'm tired of being shunned, we must kill them for the cheese!" Wallace shouted.

Gromit drew his M134, Wallace his 100mm, less than legal hand mortar.

They went through the streets, Wallace fired incendiary rounds through windows, Gromit killed everyone who tried to flee, they left a single survivor.

"WHERE IS THE CHEESE!?" Wallace kicked the wounded mare.

"Ah! I don't know what 'cheese' is!" She sobbed.

Wallace laughed, and said.

"You have 30 seconds to run before I kill you."

She took off at a gallop, stumbling as she got up.

"Good, she'll spread the news, and then we can continue our path of spreading destruction until they give us our cheese." Wallace said.

Wallace and Gromit went to the next town with a confident stride, they were in the middle of a celebration of sorts, they were greeted by a hail of lead into their town square, and then flushing out with incendiary rounds.

There were 5 fillies left alive, they were huddled into a corner, begging for mercy.

"Okay, I'll let one of you five live, you fight to the death! The winner gets to live.

They sat there for a moment shocked, then they started scrambling against each other violently.

The winner, a colt with a now blood-soaked coat looked traumatised as his looked at his friends' dead bodies.

"Run." Wallace whispered.

Wallace cackled as he tripped and scrambled to get away, Gromit expressed his mirth, too.

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" Wallace exclaimed, "but, what I think we need is a whole city…"

The pair sat looking over the ridge at the sprawling city, Wallace smiled and took out his portable mortar. Gromit grabbed his RPG, he looked at Wallace for his signal, Wallace waved his hand, and then a rain of fire began onto the city of ponies.

The screams quickly followed, death was around, injury was widespread, they both loaded more rounds, laughing madly.

Eventually after they had shot enough into the city, they both picked their way through the wreckage until they found a survivor, they told her they had done this act for cheese, and that they would do it again, and again, until they got their cheese.

They ran in the other direction, they wanted to leave a trail of destruction in their wake, they would have dealt with the authorities easily, but they had more ponies to kill.

_**In Canterlot:**_

A dishevelled messenger practically collapsed into the throne room, Celestia let him regain his breath, then he spoke.

"There have been two reported instances of a hairless bear and a small wolf prowling, they levelled two villages and left a single survivor, it's suspected there are more times this has happened and gone unreported." He croaked out.

Celestia quivered, she wouldn't let such an injustice happen to her little ponies, she immediately wrote a letter to Twilight to come to Canterlot immediately, this kind of thing could only be dealt with by the elements of harmony.

_**Author's note: I practically abandoned this story a little while back, but due to my desire to increase the quantity of stories I have published on Fimfiction, I decided to make this at least 1k words long.**_


End file.
